


My Ao3 Art Gallery

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gay Sex, Lingerie, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Panty Kink, SFW art, Soft Boys, Stucky - Freeform, Tentacles, art gallery, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: Since Tumblr decided to be a prude, and there's no real platform to post my art to anymore, I have created this gallery to give people a chance to follow with my progress, and the updates of my work.For those who don't know, I draw primarily Stucky, and or art inspired from the Marvel universe.(This is a NSFW Gallery, but it also features SFW art - Please see Chapter 1 for more information.)





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be an ongoing WIP. There will be tags added as I update it with new pieces, which will each get their own chapter. 
> 
> **Chapter 1 is an Index page** , where the **names** of the artworks will be listed along with a **general description, characters and/or pairing, and possible triggers.**  
>  There WILL be **explicit content posted here** , and readers are adviced to consult the descriptors of the Index Chapter to decide for themselves wheather or not they wish to view it. 
> 
> If you feel that this work is missing a tag or trigger warning, please feel free to leave a comment addressing this, but be aware that due to the broad range of content fanart entails, it will be impossible for me to tag everything that's suggested.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

**Chapter Index Page**

 

 **2\. Bucky's Thighs** - Black and white sketch of Bucky's thighs, seen from behind. (Mildly NSFW)

 _Tags: Underwear, Lower body, Teasing, Metal arm_  


**3\. Stars and Stripes** - Closeup of Steve dressed in a pretty corset and star spangled panties while Bucky licks at his chest. (NSFW)

 _Tags: Lingere, Crossdressing, Upper body, Nipples, Metal arm_  


**4\. Hello Sarge** - Howlie/Shrunkyclunks Steve and Bucky sharing a passionate kiss in bed. (NSFW - Implied full nudity)

 _Tags: Nudity, Kissing, Dog tags, No visible genitals_  


**5\. Homeless** - Bucky with a stray kitty in the rain. (SFW)

 _Tags: Angst, Back alley, kitten, Citizen Bucky_  


**6\. Tentacles Sketch** \- Anal penetration by tentacles.  (NSFW)

 _Tags: Tentacles, Body study, Speed painting, Anal penetration, Faceless character_  


**7\. Tentacle** - A closeup of a tentacle being worried between teeth. (Mildly NSFW)

 _Tags: Tentacles, Mouth, Detail study, Body fluids, Stubble._  


**8\. Happy 100th!** - Celebratory picture for Bucky's 100th Birthday with Steve and Bucky laughing on the floor, eating cake. (SFW)

 _Tags: Birthday cake, Food fight, Soft boys, Cuddling, Domestic, Metal arm_  


**9\. Sunflower** \- Bucky, standing shirtless and in low-riding sweatpants, holding a sunflower and looking shy. (SFW)

 _Tags: Flowers, Upper body, Soft boy, Abs, Metal arm_  


**10\. Flower crown Bucky Barnes** - Portrait of Bucky Barnes wearing a flower crown (SFW)

 _Tags: Realism, Portrait, Flowers, Soft boy_  


**11. Flower crown Steve Rogers**  - Portrait of Steve Rogers wearing a flower crown (SFW)

 _Tags: Realism, Portrait, Flowers, Soft boy_  


**12. Flower crown Sam Wilson**  - Portrait of Sam Wilson wearing a flower crown (SFW)

 _Tags: Realism, Portrait, Flowers, Soft boy, Lowkey sass_  


**13\. Rebellion** \- The Winter Soldier, on a roof top, enjoying some forbidden "alone time". (NSFW)

 _Tags: Masturbation, The Winter Soldier, Muzzle, Partial undress, Metal arm_  


**15\. With This Ring** \- Art of Bucky and Steve kissing at their wedding in the style of a wedding photo (SFW)

 _Tags: Gay wedding, Wedding rings, Metal arm, Kissing, Soft boys_  


**16\. Don't Go** - Angsty Howlie art of Steve trying to hold on to Bucky's body, which is slowly fading into nothing. (SFW)

 _Tags: Angst, Howling Commandos, the Captain America suit, The blue coat of sex, sentimentality, Implied canon character "death"_  


**17\. Come Play** - Bucky/Steve/James prelude to a threesome, where Steve's the only one without tentacles. (Mildly NSFW)

 _Tags: Tentacles, Making out, Dual Bucky's, Steve getting gently double-teamed, Shirtless, Upper body_  


**18\. At Ease, Soldier** - Pre-serum Steve reclined on a bed, wearing Bucky's army jacket, and a pair of pink panties, with a discarded leather belt over his knee. (Mildly NSFW)

 _Tags: Lingere, Military dress, Pre-war Stucky, Implied BDSM_  


**19\. Embraced** \- Howlie Bucky lying naked in bed, enjoying some intimate time with ethereal tentacles. 

_Tags: Tentacles, Full frontal nudity, Exposed genitals, Anal penetration, Soft and gentle, Abs_

 


	2. Bucky's Thighs (Mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white sketch of Bucky's thighs, seen from behind. (That's it, that's the picture.)  
> (NSFW - ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn a while back for the chat group appropriately named "Bucky's Thighs" which got me into fanart in the first place. This one's for you guys <3


	3. Stars and Stripes (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closeup of Steve dressed in a pretty corset and star spangled panties. Bucky appears to like it... ;)  
> (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first "proper" NSFW art. My, how times have changed...  
> I've been entertaining the thought of doing a re-draw of this one. What do you people think? Please let me know in the comments! <3


	4. Hello Sarge (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howlie/Shrunkyclunks Stucky sharing a passionate kiss in bed.  
> (NSFW - Implied full nudity, but no cigars.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW artwork I drew for the [Captain America Reverse Big Bang](https://twitter.com/caprbb) back in 2017 (my first year participating).  
> Still very happy with how this one turned out.


	5. Homeless (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you knew who I really was… what I’ve done… I’m a monster.” – James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-616) 
> 
> Bucky with a stray kitty in the rain.  
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was the first one I ever posted publicly. Even though I had drawn other stuff before, this was the first one I had the courage to post.  
> Things sorta took off from there.


	6. Tentacles Sketch (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles up a butt. Don't worry, they're being very gentle.  
> (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sketch I made because I wanted to see if I could do some kind of speed paint and still make it look like... something.  
> 20 minutes later I had created this. I'm not sure if I should be proud or sorry XD


	7. Tentacle (Mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closeup of a tentacle, and a _very_ wet mouth.
> 
> (NSFW/SFW - depends on your line of work, I guess...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The RBB chat is to blame for the existance of this art. That's my only defense.


	8. Happy 100th! (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebratory picture for Bucky's 100th Birthday.  
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know.  
> You didn't see the cake at first.  
> Perverts...  
> ;)


	9. Sunflower (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's got a gift for you...
> 
> (SFW, but with shirtless Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for a friend of mine who hurt themselves in a nasty fall in 2016 (It think it was, ugh, memory error).


	10. Flower crown Bucky Barnes (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Bucky Barnes wearing a flower crown
> 
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first shot at proper realism I ever did.  
> When I was done, I began to worry about having accidentally sold my soul to the devil without being aware.  
> Still don't know how the fuck I did it, but I am still proud.


	11. Flower crown Steve Rogers (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers in a flower crown
> 
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mate to my Flower crown Bucky art. (They go great side-by-side, trust me)


	12. Flower crown Sam Wilson (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson (Marvel) in a flower crown.
> 
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final member of the holy trinity from _"Captain America: The Winter Soldier"_ , Sam Wilson.  
> Still sassy, as always.


	13. Rebellion (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier, on a roof top, enjoying some forbidden "alone time".
> 
> (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you: my first recognizably drawn penis (which I conveniently covered up with a hand lol.)  
> There's a fic written for this one as well with the same name as the art, which you can find **[here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735794)**


	14. With This Ring (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky gets hitched.
> 
> (SFW - unless two men kissing at their wedding isn't appropriate for where you are.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for my lovely friend [Nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry) for her birthday.  
> There's also an accompanying fic written for her and this art, named "It Could Happen to You" which can be found **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989858)**


	15. Don't Go (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Howlie art of Steve trying to hold on to Bucky's body, which is slowly fading into nothing.  
> Symbolism? Maybe...
> 
> (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [Captain America Reverse Big Bang](https://twitter.com/caprbb) in 2018,.  
> The fic written for it by [ gwyneth rhys ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys) is named "Lucida, Obscura" and can be found **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723801)**


	16. Come Play (Mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Steve/James prelude to a threesome, where Steve's the only one without tentacles.
> 
> (Mildly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn as a specified birthday gift for [ antigrav_vector ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector) and her story "Submersive Tactics" which can be found **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689530/chapters/33941820)**


	17. At Ease, Soldier (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum Steve tries on Bucky's army jacket, and not much else.
> 
> (NSFW due to partially undressed Steve in panties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw tiny Steve being a tease in pink silken panties, okay, so sue me.  
> Drawn a long time ago, but never posted until now. Should I write a fic for it? Let me know in the comments! <3


	18. Embraced (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howlie Bucky (?) enjoying some time with ethereal tentacles. They appear to get along well.
> 
> (HIGHLY NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the darling [ Cobaltmoony ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony) during a Secret Santa exchange. Consentacles at its finest. ;)


End file.
